


Something Keeps Me Holding on to Nothing

by charleybradburies



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You and I walk a fragile line; I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break...I stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had, but I still mean every word I said to you..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Keeps Me Holding on to Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> Title and summary from Taylor Swift's 'Haunted'.
> 
> For Fan Flashworks Challenge #98: Haunted +   
>  femslash100 drabble tag #6 - prompt: Kenya/Stahma - Forgiveness +   
>  femslash100 drabble cycle #11: kinks - prompt: restrained

Kenya’s heartbeat is too loud, her steps too heavy. She’s a dead woman, walking, and she knows she shouldn't be here. It'll do her no good...but what good was being alive if she couldn't interact with the people, the city she loved?

She'd only be a ghost now, if she stayed…but Kenya couldn't bring herself to leave Defiance, certainly not like this.

She scans the area to confirm that she’s alone, and pads over, kneeling down before the grave - _her_ grave. 

She’s worn gloves, expecting the grave to be dirty, but it’s far from that: carefully tended to, the single vine creeping up the tombstone's edge making it look practically picturesque. She strips off a glove and touches the stone, hoping perhaps that'll make this feel like reality.

Kenya hears rustling on the small cemetery's north side, and dashes back to its opposite edge, hiding behind a tree since she cannot convince herself to vacate, and braces herself for tuning out Amanda.

But the person that's come is not Amanda.

It’s Stahma. Stahma, who - is crying. Sobbing, more accurately.

Stahma, cloaked in white, sporting multiple black handkerchiefs.

Stahma, who kneels at Kenya's grave and chokes out an apology through a flood of tears, who leans forward and kisses the top of Kenya's tombstone.

Stahma, who says as she's pushing herself up from the ground, "I love you...I will never forgive myself for how I've wronged you, Kenya."

Stahma, who can't know that Kenya immediately whispers, " _I_ do."


End file.
